


You have never thought about it?

by rosstrytobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Fluff, Jack Kline as God, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Pie, Season/Series 15, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosstrytobe/pseuds/rosstrytobe
Summary: Sam e Dean si trovano seduti su una panchina, vicino ad un quartiere, dove la gente del posto stava festeggiando con una fiera della crostata. Dean non vedeva l'ora di assaggiarne una. Dopotutto quello che avevano passato, dopo aver vinto contro Chuck, si meritava una fottuta crostata finchè Sam non fece una domanda a Dean che lo sconvolse molto...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Hello, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima fanfiction e spera che vi piaccia. Ho voluto scrivere di come per me sarebbe dovuta andare l'episodio 15x20. Buona lettura.

"Ci pensi mai?" disse Sam a Dean, seduti su una panchina "A cosa?" chiese Dean perplesso, mentre posava la forchetta sul piatto che conteneva la sua crostata preferita. "Intendo...ci pensi mai a Cass, o a Jack, dove possano trovarsi adesso?" Dean, al sentire il nome di Cass, inizia a sentirsi triste, abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento e poi rispose "Sì...ma dobbiamo continuare a vivere. Altrimenti tutti quei sacrifici che hanno fatto per noi, non saranno valsi a niente" Sam perplesso guardò prima verso Dean annuendo e poi girò lo sguardo e con sua grande sorpresa vide una figura conosciuta, difronte a lui. Dean, poggiando la mano su una spalla di Sam, all'inizio disse "E poi, non penso che Cass torne..." poi si fermò, guardando il volto di Sam sconvolto e quasi felice. Dean non capiva che cosa stesse vedendo e preoccupato disse "Sam...?" Sam si alzò dalla panchina e anche Dean lo fece, continuando a guardare il volto del suo fratellino, ancora più preoccupato e stranito. Poi, una voce penetrò non soltanto le orecchie di Dean ma anche tutto il suo corpo e non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito "Ciao, Dean". 

Era Castiel, quella voce apparteneva a Castiel e insieme a lui, al suo fianco vi era anche Eileen. Sam appena la vide corse da lei, abbracciandola, quasi piangente e sconvolto. Aveva pensato che l'aveva persa per sempre ma eri lì, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi e poteva toccarla, accarezzare il suo bellissimo volto e baciarla. Un bacio che durò molto. Mentre Dean, vedendo Castiel dopo tutto quello che era successo, una lacrima scese giù dal suo occhio, ma si ricompose e decise di avvicinarsi verso Cass. Cass vedendolo arrivare, indietreggiava, come se avesse paura di qualcosa. Dean non capiva, e cercava di raggiungerlo finché Cass si fermò e Dean, quasi sorridente, gli disse "Sei tornato" 

Cass aveva paura di guardarlo negli occhi, non ce la faceva, era spaventato, era spaventato dall'idea di tornare e di rivedere Dean. Più che altro, era spaventato dall'idea di dover affrontare quel tipo di conversazione con lui. Aveva paura di come avrebbe risposto alla sua confessione, per questo il suo piano era quello di rimanere in Paradiso insieme a Jack, aiutandolo a risistemarlo e a creare il perfetto paradiso per Dean e per Sam, ma Jack non era d'accordo. Voleva vedere i suoi due papà insieme e affrontare quei sentimenti di cui non avevano mai parlato prima. Così decise di prendere Cass dal Niente, e lo mandò giù sulla Terra, riportando in vita anche Eileen, pensando che Sam avrebbe gradito. Ed ecco come l'angelo del Signore, Castiel, si ritrovò in questa situazione, quasi imbarazzante dal suo punto di vista. Ma poi trovò il coraggio di rispondere a Dean, dicendogli "È stato Jack, in realtà...voleva che, parlassimo...più o meno" "Parlassimo di cosa?" disse Dean perplesso e Cass rispose "Lo sai. Di quello che ti ho detto prima che...prima che il Niente mi inghiottisse" 

Dean guardò Cass per un attimo e poi capì, e il suo volto cambiò a causa del piccolo sorriso che gli uscì fuori dalle sue labbra. "Intendi, quando mi hai fatto capire che sono la tua vera felicità o quando mi hai detto che mi ami, ahah" Cass lo guardò, anche lui iniziò a sorridere ma era un sorriso imbarazzato, finché gli disse "Quando ti ho detto che ti amo. Perché è la verità..." "Ora lo so" disse Dean, seriamente, senza mai aver smesso di guardare Cass negli occhi e Cass gli disse "Dean, il motivo per cui non te l'avevo mai detto prima, era perché sapevo che non saresti stato interessato. Cioè sapevo che non avresti mai provato interesse in me come lo provi per qualsiasi altra donna" "Tu pensi che non provi alcun 'interesse' verso di te" 

Cass sentendo quelle parole, guardò Dean nei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi, e in un attimo sentì come se il tempo si fosse fermato, anche se non era stato nessun angelo a fermarlo "Hai pensato davvero che, dopo tutto quel tempo passato insieme, non abbia mai provato niente per te!? Neanche un po'?!" Cass continuava a non capire dove Dean voleva arrivare con il suo discorso ma entrambi vennero interrotti da Sam e Eileen "Hey ragazzi, volete venire con me e Eileen, a quella degustazione di crostate?" disse Sam, abbracciato ad Eileen. 

Dean, nonostante fosse chiaramente tentato, gli disse di andare e che poi li avrebbero raggiunti. Sam, guardandoli, sorrise e insieme ad Eileen andarono a quella degustazione. Eileen, non capendo quello che stava succedendo chiese a Sam una spiegazione e Sam, sottovoce e con il linguaggio dei segni, le disse "La mia coppia si sta per mettere insieme, sigh" Eileen rise ma poi aggiunse "Hai ragione, sono anche la mia coppia preferita" e i due continuarono a camminare sorridendo per tutto il tempo.


	2. Quello che non ti ho mai detto

Dean decise di portare Cass in luogo meno affollato, per continuare quel discorso e andarono verso i boschi dove non c'era quasi nessuno. Trovato un luogo tranquillo, poterono di nuovo parlare con calma e dirsi.

"Dean prima, che cosa volevi dire?" disse Cass, ancora perplesso "Cosa?" "Prima, quando hai detto che non ho mai pensato che tu provassi qualcosa per me. Che cosa volevi dirmi?" Dean sorrise di nuovo per un momento, poi con uni sguardo serio, rispose "Che provo qualcosa per te, idiota! Anzi, se dobbiamo essere sinceri, ero io che pensavo che un angelo come te, non sarebbe mai stato interessato ad un cacciatore come me" Cass continuava a fissarlo, stupito dalle sue parole, perché non poteva crederci e Dean continuò il suo discorso dicendo "Sai, da quando sei arrivato nella mia vita. Molte cose sono cambiate, e anche molte cose in cui credevo. E non ne capivo il motivo, non capivo come un angelo avesse totalmente stravolto il mio mondo. Capì che eri speciale, per me, per Sam, per tutti noi. E capì anche che, avevo trovato un amico proprio in ciò in cui non credevo che esistesse" "Non credevi negli angeli?" chiese Cass incuriosito "Non è questo il punto" disse Dean più serio che mai "Il punto è che, più stavi al mio fianco a combattere contro tutti e, più passavo più tempo con te. Più mi accorgevo che eri davvero speciale, ma soprattutto per me. E non volevo perderti, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Tanto che quando sei...quando sei morto, per tutte quelle volte. Non ero più me stesso. Anche Sam me lo faceva notare, ed era vero. Non riuscivo più a trovare una luce, una ragione per continuare a combattere contro i mostri. Ad affrontare un nuovo caso senza di te. E...ti sembrerà strano ma, non sai quante volte ho pregato Chuck per riaverti indietro. Per riaverti indietro nella mia vita. Però, non avevo mai realizzato che provassi qualcosa per te, a livello romantico almeno - Cass sorrise- Ti ho sempre visto come un amico, uno dei migliori. Tanto che per me, eri diventato quasi come un fratello. Ma poi, c'era qualcosa in me che non capivo. Qualcosa che non riuscivo ad esprimere a me stesso, e che rimaneva lì, senza mai trovare una risposta. Finché per un attimo, in purgatorio, quando pensavo di averti perso di nuovo. Stavo finalmente iniziando a capire che cosa non riuscivo a dire. Ma poi, sei tornato e hai sentito la mia preghiera e, ho pensato che non era più importante. Ah ah, è soltanto adesso capisco, che ho sempre fatto fatto così con i miei sentimenti. Specialmente per quello che provo per te" "Dean..." disse Cass quasi preoccupato "No Cass. Adesso devi lasciare che lo dica chiaro e tondo. Tu mi piaci. E mi piaci davvero. E anche tanto" scoppiò a piangere ma continuò dicendo "E sai da quando mi hai detto che mi ami, non ho mai smesso di pensarci. Non ho mai smesso di pensare a quello che mi hai detto. E da quel momento capì ogni cosa" "Dean, non devi dirmi queste cose solo perché mi sono confessato a te" Dean lo guardò con un sguardo quasi furioso e poi disse "Ma allora non vuoi capire!" e con una mano, prese Cass per la sua camicia, e lo avvicinò a lui. Le loro labbra erano quasi vicine, quasi, finché Dean guardandole, decise di baciarle. Un bacio semplice, quasi romantico ma mentre lo stava baciando, Cass rimaneva con gli occhi aperti, guardandolo in modo strano. 

Dean lo staccò da sé e vedendo lo sguardo di Cass, disse "Non ti è piaciuto, mi sa?" e Cass gli rispose "No no. È che stavo pensando a quello che mi hai detto e..." 

Cass lo guardò negli occhi e vide che Dean era un po' giù, forse per il bacio, pensò, e poi gli venne un'illuminazione. Si avvicinò verso Dean, molto provocante, mettendogli un gamba vicino alle sue parti basse. Dean rimase quasi paralizzato ma poi disse "Cass... Cosa stai-" "Sai, quando bacio qualcuno, lo bacio in questo modo" e le sue labbra si rincontrarono con quelle di Dean, solo che questa volta era un bacio più passionale. Era come se le loro labbra, si stessero mordendo a vicenda e non volevano smettere di toccarsi. Dean strinse i capelli di Cass con le sue mani, Cass andando più affondo con la sua gamba e toccò il volto di Dean. Finché anche le loro lingue si incontrarono, rendendo le cose più eccitanti. 

L'unica cosa che si poteva sentire in quel bosco, era i suoni che emanavano, dai loro baci. Ed entrambi non ce la facevano più. Si staccarono per un attimo, l'uno dall'altro, ed era come un sacrilegio, un peccato capitale, ma Cass chiese a Dean dove si trovasse la sua macchina e Dean, ancora stordito e eccitato, gli indicò la strada, finché non arrivarono dove si trovasse Baby. Che cosa aveva in mente di fare?


	3. Penso di essermi innamorato del tuo corpo

Cass chiese a Dean di aprire la macchina e lui lo fece, senza capire che cosa voleva fare. 

Cass aprì la porta dei sedili posteriori della macchina e invitò Dean a sedersi per primo. "Ok Cass, ma che cosa vuoi" e in un attimo Dean si ritrovò Cass sopra di lui, baciandolo come prima, solo che questa volta poteva sentire il suo corpo sopra di lui. Cass si rialzò un attimo, sia per chiudere la porta, sia per iniziare a spogliarsi. E Dean, mentre vedeva che si stava togliendo la giacca e la camicia, si godeva la vista, mordendosi le labbra e i suoi occhi non poterono non abbassarsi ai pantaloni di Cass, i quali desiderava togliergli lui stesso. 

Cass lo guardò con un sorriso e gli chiese "Va tutto bene?" "Ahm, si si. È solo che...hai dimenticato di togliere i pantaloni" Cass scoppiò a ridere e aggiunse, alzando la maglietta di Dean "E tu hai dimenticato di togliere questa" Dean sorrise e una volta che entrambi erano completamente nudi, Dean non riusciva a smettere di fissare il corpo di Castiel neanche per un attimo. 

Castiel di nuovo perplesso e preoccupato gli chiese "Dean, va davvero tutto bene o stiamo andando troppo di fretta per te?" "No...no, intendo. Va davvero tutto bene- disse Dean guardando prima gli occhi di Castiel e poi di nuovo il suo corpo- P-perché me lo chiedi?" "E che mi sembri distratto" "Certo, con un corpo come il tuo..." pensò Dean, anche se non sa se l'abbia detto ad alta voce perché sentì un risata da parte di Castiel, il quale aggiunse "Non sapevo che eri geloso del mio corpo" Dean imbarazzato rispose "N-Non sono geloso..." "Ah, quindi se non sei geloso allora-"

Non fece in tempo di finire la frase che vide quanto il corpo del suo amato Dean, fosse eccitato dalla sua vista. Aveva davvero questo effetto su di lui. E in un attimo, Castiel tornò a baciare le labbra di Dean, più forte che poteva e più bisognoso del solito, e con una sua mano toccò le parti basse di Dean, e a quello iniziò a sentire i piccoli urletti uscire fuori da lui stesso "Cass...Ah, sì, sì" "Dean, toccami anche tu" e prese la mano e la appoggiò sulle sue parti basse.

Entrambi stavano facendo una sega all'altro nel sedile posteriore di Baby, e Dean lo adorava e adorava sentire Cass in quel momento "Dean...ti prego, continua...Dean" Dean si bagnò le labbra con la sua lingua alla vista del volto di Castiel, che stava diventando per mano sua e non voleva smettere. Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, Dean aveva visto Cass in molti modi: arrabbiato, serio, felice, triste, ma vederlo così, adesso. Ah, era la sua parte migliore.

Castiel sapeva che Dean lo stesse fissando ma quello che Dean non sapeva è che anche lui non voleva smettere di vedere il corpo di Dean, eccitato da parte sua. Dean aveva un'anima così bella, così piena d'amore. E Castiel, dal primo momento che l'ha visto, che l'ha salvato dall'inferno, sapeva di essersi innamorato di questo umano. E una parte di lui, aveva paura che un giorno avrebbe smesso di amarlo, soprattutto quando anche lui divenne umano e non poteva più vedere la sua anima. Ma niente, quando l'umano Castiel vide Dean Winchester, il corpo e il volto di Dean Winchester, ne era terrorizzato, non perché gli provocava disgusto o altro ma perché la prima cosa che gli venne in mente era quanto fosse dannatamente sexy e a quanto avrebbe voluto farlo nella sua auto, quando gli disse di sbottonarsi la camicia. Ma non poteva, perché pensava che il suo amato Dean non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato, che lo avrebbe rifiutato e che non sarebbero stati più amici come prima e questo lo terrorizzava. Ma adesso, adesso era tutto perfetto. E non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di toccare il suo amato Dean, come non voleva che Dean smettesse di toccarlo in quel modo. 

"Dean...sono quasi per..." "An-Anch'io Cass..." ed entrambi vennero sporcando l'altro con il loro sperma. Dean venne con il sorriso sulle labbra e il suo volto si illuminò con una luce nei suoi occhi mai vista prima o forse sì. Mi sa che mi sono innamorato, pensò Dean e realizzandolo riguardò Cass negli occhi pensando 'Sì, mi sono proprio innamorato'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so perché ho voluto aggiungere i pensieri di Castiel quand'era umano, ma mi piace pensare che Castiel abbia sempre amato Dean nonostante lo avesse visto con occhi umani ahah


End file.
